


Arguments and Chicken Soup

by tearsandholdme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Common Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, First Dates, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsandholdme/pseuds/tearsandholdme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex, cuddles, first dates, fierce arguing, and one hell of a common cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arguments and Chicken Soup

**Author's Note:**

> They're cute. 
> 
> Enjoy xo

It finally came to a head in the result of a fierce and heartfelt argument of life and death. It was common though because at the end of the day they always argued. There was always something to confront the other about. Stiles was happy to press into Derek's personal space and yell back at the accusations he was constantly putting his life on the line. Of course he was going to throw himself in the path of something that could erase Derek from this Earth. So here they were after a fight with a group of corrupted witches. Their bodies sore and full of blood and mud and decay but they still stood in his loft arguing. The pack gone or hiding in rooms to escape the argument yet again. 

“You could die! Does that not get through to that thick skull of yours that throwing yourself into something I can heal from and you can't is fucking stupid?!” Derek shouted into his face so he scoffed and shook his head. 

“Yeah, yeah, remember that time when you were shot with a wolfs bane bullet and nearly made me cut your stupid arm off! Or when you were out cold for three day choking on black vomit and goo and you actually died, Derek! You died! For three minutes until Deaton shocked you back to life. So of course I am going to do something so that doesn't happen again, you stupid mutt!” Stiles screamed back at him full of fury and pain. 

“What happens when you get a bullet to the chest and you die?! You can't heal from a bullet to the chest, you either survive and are permanently scarred or you die,” he hissed into his face, hand gripping his shirt so it tugged hard on his skin. Stiles hissed through air through his teeth trying to shove him away but to no avail. His back collided with the stone wall and he groaned hard half through pain and to his amazement arousal. It was kind of hot. 

“What do I do then?!”

“Why do you give a damn?!” Stiles shouted. 

“Because you're part of this pack and losing you – losing you would affect us all.”

“Wow, I never knew you cared so much,” Stiles scoffed, palms shoving at his chest but it only made them closer. His chest rose and fell hard as he panted glaring at Derek. “You really show that care by shoving me around, glaring at me, barking orders at me! So much care from the almighty Alpha!”

“Is that the only part you focus on?”

“What else should I focus on?”

“How I am trying to keep you safe and you're doing everything in your power to counter that,” Derek spoke softer, his hands gripping his to pin them over his head. Stiles exhaled harshly leaning against the wall and staring into his eyes. They were still full of hot anger but there was a tenderness there that spooked him a little bit. His eyes flicked down to his lips and Stiles swallowed hard. 

“What do you think I've been doing all this time?”

“I don't need your protection,” Derek murmured shaking his head.

“Yes, yes you do.”

“From a human?”

“Hell yeah,” Stiles scoffed with a smirk, staring at his lips. 

Their lips met before he could breathe and he groaned feeling a spark of heat erupt in his chest. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't dreamed of this happening. They had enough sexual tension to make the best of people stressed out. His hands were let go as Derek seized his waist and he wrapped them around his neck. His lips parted as they shared small kisses till they grew deeper. Derek's tongue brushing against his gently enough to have shivers running down his spine. 

Stiles gasped against his lips when Derek's hands slid down past his thighs and gripped hard hiking him up the wall. His back protested a little but it was so hot he moaned in appreciation clinging to him. Derek was a tall hot pressure against him as they kissed and he could feel how hard Derek was against him. It felt so good to be held like this. 

“Bed,” Stiles insisted against his lips. Derek nodded his approval and his hands gripped his ass as he carried him over to his delight. The bed was comfortable when he was gently laid down and he groaned his appreciation. Derek didn't hold back as he parted from his lips to trail soft kisses down his jaw, his neck taking the brunt of it as he bit and sucked marks into his neck. 

“I want to touch you, let me touch you,” Stiles pleaded, gripping his top and dragging it up and over his head. Derek seemed to share the same sentiment and tugged his shirt off tossing it across the floor. The air was touched and goosebumps rose on his chest and skin before the warmth of his body covered him. 

“God sake, you're giving my ego a kick up the ass,” Stiles pouted, hand trailing down his chest. Derek snorted nipping his collarbone and shushed him as he kissed across his chest. 

“You have nothing to feel sore about.”

“Well hopefully tomorrow morning I will,” Stiles smirked, hands dragging him up to face level to kiss him hard. Derek nipped his lip so he hissed tasting a tang of blood and rocked his hips up against his. The rest of their clothes were quickly discarded and Stiles felt a pang of vulnerability before it slowly faded when Derek kissed him. The kiss curled his toes as he dragged and clawed for him to be closer to him.

Stiles pouted when he dragged himself away to get open the drawer and pull out a bottle of lube. Derek quickly positioned a pillow under his ass, the gel soaking his fingers as he spread his legs wider. 

“Look at you, beautiful,” Derek complimented so he flushed and rolled his eyes. 

“Shut up, fuck me,” Stiles ordered. Derek quirked his lips slipping a finger inside of him, it was joined with a sharp pressure and pain that had him gasping at the ceiling. The second finger slipped inside of him as he was fingered open slowly. The burn and stretch an irritation till those fingers brushed against his prostrate. His hips jolted and rocked as he forced them deeper inside of him.

“I'm ready, I'm ready,” he murmured, cupping the back of his neck to kiss him. The fingers slipping out of him, Derek moved back grabbing the lube and slicking his dick up quickly before resuming position. His hands were stolen and placed above his head as Derek pushed inside of him slowly.

“Oh...god,” Stiles breathed, gripping his hands tight at the burn it brought but it felt so good. It felt so good to be held, taken, and so unbelievably full. Derek pushed till he was fully inside of him, his hands guiding his thighs around his waist as they kissed slowly. The first thrust sent him up the bed and he grinned against his lips nodding his encouragement for him to move. 

Stiles wrapped a hand around his own dick jerking himself off to Derek's thrusts inside of him. His prostrate taking the brunt of it as he groaned up to the ceiling above him. He knew this would be a quick one when he could already feel the burn of his orgasm brewing in his legs and lower abdomen. His whole body seized when he finally climaxed onto his stomach. Stiles felt that familiar wave of exhaustion that he always got after an orgasm and simply wrapped his arms around his neck holding on. Derek followed soon after as he gasped into his neck pushing hard into him before slumping down and rolling away. 

“Whoa,” Stiles breathed out staring at the ceiling. His body was damp from sweat and he felt sticky lying there. Well that happened. It was strange how one minute you an be in each others throats and then next in bed and having orgasms. Stiles licked his dried lips and turned on his side facing him. 

“That,” he trailed off. Derek sniffed deeply turning to face him and placing his face in his hand. 

“What?” Derek murmured.

“That wasn't a one off was it? With like a burst of sexual tension and arguing and it's okay if you do just...don't lead me on. I don't want that and I'd rather leave it now then try and go somewhere with this if you're interested. I mean I'd like to do it traditionally, you know? Like a date or something!”

“Okay,” Derek muttered.

“Wait, leaving it or a date?”

“Date,” Derek rolled his eyes. 

“Really?” Stiles asked and heard the excitement in his voice. “Well I have college over the week but I'm free Friday.”

“It's a date...as long as you promise me something,” he murmured, cupping the back of his neck dragging him closer. “You never throw yourself in front of something that can kill you but hurt me. I mean it, Stiles. Don't make me lose you.”

There was sincerity in his eyes that kind of scared him but thrilled him at the same time. Stiles was nodding before he could even protest and it seemed to please Derek by the kiss he got in response.

Stiles was excited and intrigued by the idea of dating Derek. An actual date, food, conversation, it seemed unreal to him and he never considered Derek as the romantic type but maybe he was wrong. He went home that night showered and a little sore on his neck and bottom. Hickies dotted his neck and he had the faint pink tinge of stubble burn on his cheeks. It thrilled him and he used the foundation he had been gifted by Lydia. He now knew why she had slipped into his hand weeks ago without comment. It hid them well enough and he sit in his bedroom pondering what they could do. 

College soon took over and they spent the days apart texting. Stiles hated how much his heart skipped a little when he heard his phone buzz against his thigh and he saw it was from Derek. But that good mood decreased a little on Wednesday when he woke up in the morning with a sore throat and a pounding headache. No amount of orange juice and tablets was helping and by Friday came around he was a mess. 

Stiles was sick. Sick with a cold, a fever and chills. His nose would not stop running and he couldn't stop coughing. The worst part was he was too sick for this date and he didn't have the guts to tell Derek. Well more like he was sleeping throughout the day and he completely forgot to tell him. Derek rang the doorbell when Stiles was considering a shower to clean out his lungs and get some steam in there. 

“Hey,” Stiles croaked. Derek was dressed like normal and he cocked an eyebrow looking at him. 

“I know, I know, this wasn't what you were expecting but it just hit me and I've been sleeping all day and I kind of forgot,” Stiles explained, gesturing at him. “I'm just...sick. Really sick.”

Derek inhaled deeply stepping inside. “Your dad is gone?”

“Double shift and if that is a hint at like sex or something I am really not in the mood -”

Derek rolled his eyes shushing him and shaking his head. “No, Stiles, I don't think that is the best idea. I was just asking I didn't want to intrude but since you're too sick and on your own...we'll have to improvise.”

“What does that mean?” Stiles mumbled, tightening the blanket around his shoulders. 

“Go take your shower,” Derek murmured, nudging him towards the stairs. Stiles paused eying him carefully before swallowing hard and wincing at the soreness in his throat. It felt nice to finally jump in the shower and wash the stickiness and sickness away from his skin and inhale the steam of the bathroom. Once he was showered and in fresh clothing he felt a little better walking downstairs. He walked in the living room and paused taking in the blankets and pillows covering the couch, the bowls of chicken and noodle soup on the coffee table with mugs of hot chocolate. Netflix was on the main screen and he smiled softly turning to look at Derek who walked in from the kitchen.

“Oh my god,” he murmured, gesturing at it all. “I never knew you were so cute!”

“Thank, I guess.”

“I'm serious! This is so awesome, I was expecting you to tell me we'd reschedule. But this is,” he sighed dreamily. “Are you sure you're you? I never knew you to be so romantic.”

“Shut up, Stiles.”

“There he is,” Stiles whispered and grinned wrapping his arms around his neck kissing him. “I'm so glad you can't catch a human cold.”

They ended up sitting opposite each other on the coffee table as they ate. The soup soothed his throat and he sucked the bread and butter with a hum.

“This is so good,” he moaned in delight. Derek's smiled gently in response as they ate their dinner like at a restaurant. There was even dessert in the form of ice cream that he found tucked away in the back of the freezer. They ended up amongst the blankets and cushions, Stiles cradled his mug in his hands letting Derek choose the movie.

“Netflix and chill.”

Stiles laughed when Derek poked his ribs so he turned towards him. “It's a successful first date I reckon. Thank you for this. Not only taking care of me but turning my living room into a date.”

“My pleasure.”

“Literally,” Stiles laughed softly. “So I guess that means...a second date.”

Stiles sipped his hot chocolate and let Derek take it out of his hands to place on the table. He bit his lip when Derek wrapped the blankets around them so it was cost and warm and just them two. 

“I think second and third and fourth and fifth and sixth...”

“I get it!” Stiles cried, hands tracing his jaw gently. “I'm glad. I was kind of scared you'd tell me it was a one time thing. I've kind of dreamed of...kissing you, dating you, and yeah this isn't the first date I imagined but it's better than what I did.”

“Good,” he said simply. Stiles let his cheek rest against his chest feeling a little simply as they watched the movie together. Derek's fingers trailing against his hip so he could feel himself drifting off. He was so warm and comfortable, his nose dry and taken care of for now. It was funny how arguing could turn into this. Not that he didn't think they'd stop now. He was expecting plenty more stupid arguments but maybe the end results wasn't slamming doors and storming of but more like this instead.


End file.
